Hope You're Proud
by Fellykins
Summary: As Ash travels through the regions, he writes letters to his dad. He hasn't seen him in a while, but he still wants to keep in contact with him. But will he get a response?


**[b]Author's Note:[/b]** I wrote this for BMGf's one shot competition. The theme for it was undelivered messages. I had a few ideas for the competition itself, but I decided to stick with this one in part because it's for a Pokemon forum and in part because I felt like this one was the one I could pull off well without being inspired to write another story after. I put a lot of time and effort into this, more than I typically do for stories, so hopefully this comes out well and the time and effort put into it shows!

Dad,

I went out to explore the area around Pallet Town today. Mom always told me not to because it was dangerous, but I just wanted to see what was out there. I've explored Pallet Town for five years now. I've seen it all! I want to see what's outside the town! And Gary kinda dared me to go out into the wild, so I _had_ to go out there. You can't just say no to a dare!

The sky got dark, so I started running home. I didn't make it though because it started pouring, so I had to hide in a tree until the storm passed. I wasn't alone though. I found some Pidgey and Caterpie that couldn't escape the storm either, so I brought them in the tree with me. They were very happy that I did! It was a rough storm, but we rode it out together! Mom was worried that I hadn't made it home right away, but she was really happy when I finally did get home after the storm passed.

Today inspired me though. I think I want to be a Pokemon trainer. I want to go out in the world and see it all. I want to be able to help other Pokemon that need help. I want to catch them all! I wanna make you proud, Dad! I hope you already are, but I wanna make you prouder!

Ash

Dad,

Hey, Dad, guess what?

I just got home from the Pokemon Summer Camp! Professor Oak hosted it here in the Kanto region, and me and a bunch of kids went! I had to beg Mom to let me go, but she caved and let me go once she saw how excited I was. I couldn't stop talking about it before I went, and now that I've gone, I still can't stop talking about it!

While I was there, one of the Poliwag that I was playing with got lost. I went looking for it, and I ended up finding another girl who was also participating in the camp. I took her back first because she'd told me the Poliwag I was looking for had scared her and I didn't want there to be any problems. Turns out Poliwag found his own way back. I guess I didn't need to worry about him after all.

The girl, her name's Serena, really appreciated my help. I told her it wasn't a problem, and we hung out together a lot the rest of camp. I haven't seen or heard from her since we left camp, but I hope she's alright and I hope I can meet her again one day!

Ash

Dad,

Today's the day! Today's the day I get my first Pokemon and start my Pokemon journey! I've been looking forward to this day for so long, and now it's finally here!

I wanted to start with Squirtle, but I woke up late and someone else already got it. Someone else got Charmander and Bulbasaur too, which were my next choices. I was a little bummed out. I thought I would have to wait another year to get my first Pokemon.

Professor Oak had a surprise for me though! He brought out a Poke Ball that had a Pikachu in it. He warned me that he was a little stubborn, but I didn't care. Pikachu was mine!

We had a bit of a rough start though. I got shocked a lot, and I mean a lot. Pikachu took some time to warm up to me. I wasn't expecting that. I thought he'd be happy to get out of that Poke Ball and walk alongside me as my first Pokemon, but I guess not. It wasn't until we got attacked by a flock of Spearow that Pikachu warmed up to me. It was worth getting pecked a lot by the Spearow, but I'd do anything for Pikachu.

We're at a Pokemon Center in Viridian City now. Pikachu needed some healing after all of today's events, and I could use some rest too. We took a beating today.

I hope you're proud of me, Dad. I'm finally going on the adventure I've always dreamed about.

Ash

Dad,

I did it! I got all eight badges from the Kanto gyms!

I couldn't have done it alone though. I had help from Pikachu and the other Pokemon I've caught along the way. Brock and Misty have been really supportive too.

Oh, I haven't told you about Brock and Misty! This is the first letter I've sent you since I started my journey. I've been so busy catching Pokemon and seeing the world that I've forgotten! Whoops! I guess it doesn't really matter though, I've never gotten a letter back from you… I wonder if you're even receiving these letters.

Anyways, I met Brock when I challenged the Pewter City Gym. He's got nine little brothers and sisters too! Nine! I couldn't imagine having that many siblings. I think it would've been cool to have one or two, but nine? That's a lot! Brock's dad came along after I beat the gym and said he'd take over responsibilities at the gym so he could join me. I think Brock was happy. He's gotten to see the world too! He did say that he would've preferred to care for Pokemon instead of battle with them. He's pretty good with Rock type Pokemon, but he's also a really good cook and really cares about Pokemon too!

I ran into Misty the day I got Pikachu, actually. I accidentally took her bike, and it got a little beat up. She was pretty upset, but I guess she's forgiven me since then. I never actually did pay her back for the bike though… I probably should one day, but it can wait till I'm a famous Pokemon master, right? She's also the gym leader of Cerulean City's gym and specializes in Water type Pokemon.

I never would've thought that my two best friends would be gym leaders! I knew I'd meet all kinds of awesome people on my Pokemon journey, but I didn't think I'd be traveling with gym leaders! I've had such an awesome time exploring Kanto, and I'm sad that it's starting to come to an end. The Indigo Conference starts next week, and I've got a lot of training to do to prepare for it! I'll tell you how it goes as soon as it ends!

Ash

Dad,

I couldn't do it. I couldn't win the tournament. I finished in the top 16. I'm really bummed out about it. I wanted to win the whole thing, but I couldn't. I thought I was stronger than this. I thought my Pokemon and I had a strong enough bond to win this, but I guess not…

I guess there's a little bit of light at the end of the tunnel though. I did place higher than Gary. He got knocked out in the round of 32. I have that to brag about to him next time he tries to show me up. I didn't get to beat him myself, but at least I can say I placed higher than him.

I've gotta get going though. Professor Oak called and wanted me to come by his lab to talk to him. I know I didn't win the conference, but I hope you're still proud of me, Dad.

Ash

Dad,

Professor Oak sent me on a little mission! He wants me to meet up with a Professor Ivy on the Orange Islands to get a GS Ball. I've never left Kanto before, so I'm pretty excited! I wish I had a little more time to rest and spend time with Mom before I left home again, but it's okay. I had time to rest a little on the boat, and Mom was pretty okay with me leaving so soon. I wish she had someone else to keep her company besides Mr. Mime, but she seems to be doing well. Maybe you should try coming home, Dad! I'm sure Mom would appreciate the company, and it'd be cool to have a video chat with you, or maybe I can get home long enough to actually visit you!

Anyways, the Orange Islands have been great so far! I got the GS Ball from Professor Ivy, but the Orange Islands has their own little league challenge that I was able to do. It was really fun and really different from the gym challenge I did back home! Basically, there's four trials you do for the four badges on the islands, and after that, there's a tournament you participate in to earn the island trophy. Three of the trials made the most use of their environment, and it was a whole new kind of challenge. One of the trials was an actual battle, but it was a double battle, which was kind of a struggle since it was kinda new to me, but I made it work and won. The other three trials were a lot more fun and exciting, but battles always get me hyped up too!

I even made a new friend along the way! His name is Tracey, and he really likes sketching Pokemon! It's pretty cool, and I think even I've picked up some tricks for drawing Pokemon from him too. Not sure when I'll ever use a skill like that, but I guess it's not bad to have. It'll at least give me something to do in my spare time when I'm not preparing for gym battles or dealing with Team Rocket constantly trying to get my Pikachu.

I ran into Gary too, and apparently he's going to Johto to participate in the Silver Conference. He beat me in this battle, but I didn't really care too much. I've been training and having fun too, and I still know that I can beat Gary; one day I really will beat him and it'll be the best day ever. I did place higher than him in the Indigo Conference, after all. The GS Ball needs to be delivered to Johto anyways, so my friends and I are heading there. I'll let you know how things go when I can!

Ash

Dad,

I did it! I beat Gary!

I got to challenge him in the Silver Conference, and I beat him! I got knocked out in the next round, so I only got into the top eight, but I beat Gary!

I didn't even really care about winning the conference as a whole, I just wanted to beat Gary. I did what I wanted to, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Getting into the top eight was a nice bonus though.

Brock and Misty got calls to head back home though, so I guess I'm headed back home too to spend some time with Mom. It's been a while since we've really spent any time together, so I think she'll enjoy having me around. I'm not sure how long I'll be home, but I hope to see you there! It'd be cool if we could have the whole family together again for a little while!

Dad,

In Hoenn, there's a place called the Battle Frontier. There's a bunch of different places where you can go and challenge Frontier Brains and earn their medals. It's kinda like earning badges, except there's no big league at the end for me to challenge and try to win.

The battles were a lot different than in gyms too. Each Frontier Brain had a different thing that affected how the battle would go. It was weird, but interesting. In one of the battles, I got to choose which of the Frontier Brain's Pokemon I battled; I chose Articuno as one of them, which was really cool because I got to battle a Legendary Pokemon! I got interviewed a lot at the Battle Dome, I guess because everyone was excited to see a battle finally happening there. I got some flack for not knowing who the Frontier Brain was, but I quickly learned about him and his place's gimmick, a double battle. That wasn't new to me; I've done quite a few now! The biggest struggle was the Battle Pyramid since every time I saw it, it kept moving away from me. I lost my first battle there, but I was able to win the rematch and earn my place in the Hall of Fame!

And there was another girl there, Anabel, who could communicate telepathically with her Pokemon! It was really cool, but it made battling her a lot harder! I was able to beat her on my second try though. My friends, Max and May, said it looked like she had a crush on me, but I didn't really see it. She just seemed like someone that would be a really good friend.

The best part though, was I apparently did so well that I was offered a Frontier Brain position! I never thought I'd get an offer like that! I guess all my training has paid off! I declined it though. There's so much in the world that I haven't seen yet. Kanto and Johto were great, but I already knew a lot about those regions because they taught us about them in school. Hoenn was a whole new world for me though, and it sounds like there's other regions out there too. I'd love to go out there and explore them all and make even more friends along the way!

Maybe one day I'll come back and become a Frontier Brain, but for now, I'm gonna focus on seeing the world and having fun. I hope I'll see you somewhere along the way.

Ash

Dad,

I travelled to the Sinnoh region and guess who I saw? I saw Brock! I haven't seen him since I left Johto! He's been doing well, of course, but it's so nice to see him again! I admit, it was a little weird traveling with Max and May back in Hoenn. It wasn't bad, but it was weird. I'd travelled with Brock and Misty for so long that traveling with two new companions was different. It was a good kind of different though. I'm glad I got to travel with them for as long as I did!

But it's really nice seeing Brock again! He's traveling with me again too, but this time through the Sinnoh region! We've also got another friend joining us too. It's not Misty, which would've been cool because it would've been like old times all over again, but it's someone from here in the Sinnoh region. Her name's Dawn, and she's kinda like May in that she's interested in Pokemon Contests, but she doesn't quite mind battling too. She's a really nice girl.

Anyways, I gotta get going! The world of Sinnoh is calling my name, and I've got a region to conquer!

Ash

Dad,

How could anyone be so cruel? I don't get it! I don't get it at all! First, it was a Charmander, way back in the Kanto region, and this time, it's a Chimchar! The first time, I didn't even know the guy's name that abandoned his Charmander. This time, I do know his name!

His name's Paul, and he's a real jerk! I don't really like him all that much. He just looks for Pokemon that are strong and powerful. He doesn't care about making bonds with them. If they're not strong, then they're not good enough for him. And if that's the case, then he just abandons them!

I've taken his Chimchar in now, and he's taken a liking to me, but I think he's a little nervous and worried that I'll do the same thing that Paul did. I won't, of course, but it's just so heartbreaking to know that's how Chimchar feels right now. I know he'll warm up to me because I'll take good care of him, and he has loads of good friends in me and Brock and Dawn and Pikachu and all of our other Pokemon. It's just gonna take time.

Ash

Dad,

I've participated in my first contests! I always watched May do them when we were in Hoenn, but here in Sinnoh, Dawn's convinced me that I should give them a try, and Brock said it wouldn't hurt to give them a chance either. He said it may give me new ways to battle and possibly throw my opponents off. He had a point there; being predictable wouldn't do anyone any good.

The first one I participated in was in Jubilife City. I quickly learned that they're a lot different than the ones in Hoenn. Here in Sinnoh, Coordinators dress up with their Pokemon, and they have special seals that they can put on their Pokemon's Poke Balls to add cool effects when their Pokemon come out! There's a battle stage too! I was able to advance past the the appeals part of it, but I didn't come out on top of the battle stage. Another girl, Zoey, was the winner for that contest. I can kinda sense a rivalry between her and Dawn.

The other one I've participated in was the Wallace Cup. It's an annual event held by Wallace, the Sootopolis City gym leader back in Hoenn. It was nice seeing him again! He always seemed like the kinda guy that would be interested in contests, so I wasn't surprised to see him hosting this big event. We also saw May again too! This one was just like the one in Jubilife City, so there was an appeals round and a battles round. I made it past the appeals, but I only made it into the top 8 in the battles. Dawn won the whole thing though! She'd lost the last two contests she participated in, so I was really happy that she finally managed to get the victory she deserved!

Contests have been a lot of fun, to be honest. I never thought they'd be this fun. I'm not sure if I'll keep doing them after I leave Sinnoh, but I think I'll give them a chance every once in a while. They're definitely a nice refresher from constantly battling all the time, that's for sure.

Ash

Dad,

Mom and I took a trip with Professor Oak to the Unova region. It was like a little vacation! Professor Oak had work to do, but Mom and I had to relax and it was great! I wish you could've been here to enjoy it with us, but we still had fun!

Well, I guess it was more like Mom and Professor Oak took a vacation. It probably wasn't really much of a vacation at all… I got electrocuted and ended up staying in bed for a while, but I did see the power of the legendary Pokemon Zekrom!

Professor Oak told me when we arrived that none of the Pokemon in Unova can be found in any of the other regions I've seen. Every single one of them is native to the Unova region. Between knowing that and seeing Zekrom's power, it really made me want to explore the region and see all of these never before seen Pokemon and make new friends!

I've made a couple already, actually! Iris, who helped save me after I was electrocuted, and Trip, another Trainer like me just starting his Pokemon journey. Trip beat me in our first Pokemon battle together, but Pikachu was feeling off then.

He's doing better now though! Professor Juniper, the Pokemon professor here in Unova, helped care for him and bring him back to his full strength. I told Mom and Professor Oak I was going to stay here in the Unova region to explore and see what new Pokemon I'll find along the way. So far, I've gotten my hands on an Oshawott that took a liking to me when I was unconscious, and Iris agreed to travel with me too! Between the two of them and Pikachu, I think I'll be alright. Mom's worried, but Iris reassured her that she'd keep an eye on me and let her know if anything happened to me. I've decided I'm going to keep in contact more with Mom too while I'm here. She was really worried when I was unconscious, and I don't think she really liked the idea of me traveling in Unova right away after everything that happened. Keeping in contact with her will reassure her, I think.

Anyways, we're all ready to go, so I'll write to you later, Dad!

Ash

Dad,

The Unova region has a variety of competitions for aspiring trainers to participate in.

One of them is called Club Battle. It was a sixteen person tournament held by the Battle Club in Nimbasa Town. I participated with Iris and Cilan. In this one, Cilan placed in the top eight, Iris was the winner, and I was the runner up.

Iris and Cilan are both gym leaders here in the Unova region, or at least she will be one day in Iris' case. Cilan leads the Striaton City gym, and Iris is the successor of the Opelucid City gym. I was able to beat Cilan in battle once before, so it wasn't too hard to beat him in this tournament. I haven't made it to Opelucid City gym yet though, so Iris and I haven't battled too much. She's seen me battle quite a bit though since she was my first traveling companion.

The next tournament we participated in was Clubsplosion. This one is an annual tournament held in Ambiga Town and hosted by Don George and Freddy O'Martian. My friends and I participated in this one too. Cilan and Iris got into the top eight, and I finished in the top four. It was nice to finish ahead of Iris this time around, especially since I finished second to her in the last tournament we participated in together.

The last tournament we participated in together was the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup in Lacunosa Town. It was held by the Pokemon League Champion Alder and Freddy O'Martian. In this one, I met up with an old friend from Sinnoh, Dawn! It was nice seeing her again! She placed in the top eight, and Iris and Cilan placed in the top four. I actually beat Iris in a battle this time! I finished in second in this tournament too, and I lost to Trip.

It was a little weird doing better than my friends here, to be honest. Cilan's a gym leader, and Iris will be one day, and I placed higher than them in two of the tournaments. I even did better than Dawn, but to be fair, she preferred contests over battles when we traveled together in Sinnoh. Trip's still better than me, but I'm gonna get better and beat him one day! Just you watch, Dad, wherever you are!

Ash

Dad,

After I finished the Unova League Challenge, Cilan, Iris, and I decided to take the scenic route back to Kanto. Iris wanted to go and see Mom again, and I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to go home and let her know all was well. Cilan tagged along to see the world.

We set sail from Nuvema Town, and we cut through the Decolore Islands, a region home to Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, all of the regions I've visited so far!

The islands were a beautiful sight, but the best part was meeting a Pokemon journalist along the way. Her name's Alexa, and she told me about the Kalos region. I think I'm gonna go explore it! Alexa's gonna help me get there, but I think I'm still gonna go home and see Mom first.

I dunno if Cilan and Iris will come with me, I think they're a little undecided right now, but I hope they do. But even if they don't, at least I know I'll be able to start my adventures in Kalos with a friend in Alexa!

Ash

Dad,

Have you ever heard about Mega Evolution? I guess it doesn't matter, you've never written me back anyways, but apparently it's this concept that Professor Sycamore, the Pokemon professor here in the Kalos region, is researching. There are some Pokemon in the world that have a fourth evolution that makes them stronger than they were before! Some even have a split path for their fourth evolution!

Like my Charizard, for example! He can either become a strong Fire and Dragon type Pokemon as Mega Charizard X, or he can become a stronger Fire and Flying type Pokemon as Mega Charizard Y! Or there's Pokemon like Blaziken, that only have one Mega Evolution.

To do it, you have to have a Key Stone, typically attached to a piece of jewelry or another accessory, on, and then you also have to have the corresponding Mega Stone for that Pokemon. There's a lot out there and not much is known about it, but I'm looking forward to learning more!

Professor Sycamore said there's a gym leader in Shalour City named Korrina that also knows a lot about Mega Evolution. He suggested I go talk to her to learn more about Mega Evolution, so that's where I'm off to next. If you know anything, I hope to hear from you. I'd love to learn as much as I could about it!

Ash

Dad,

Do you remember a girl named Serena? I guess you wouldn't. You haven't been around since I was a kid. Did Mom ever tell you about her though? Now that I think about it, have you ever talked to Mom since you left?

I guess it doesn't really matter right now. Anyways, I met this girl named Serena in Santalune City after I beat the gym there. She asked if I remembered her, and honestly, I don't. She kinda looks familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before, but I really don't remember her at all. I've seen so many people in my journey since I started, and I've traveled with so many people too. I feel like it's kinda hard to keep up with them.

She seemed a little upset that I didn't remember her though. I apologized. Was that the right thing to do? She seemed to forgive me and said it had been a while anyways. She said she wanted to travel with me, Clemont, and Bonnie too, so I guess she really does forgive me. I hope she's not mad. Maybe one day, I'll remember where I met her for the first time, since it clearly wasn't in Santalune City.

If you remember her though, or if Mom told you anything, tell me! I want to make things right with her and maybe even talk about old times!

Ash

Dad,

Professor Sycamore invited me and my friends to participate in the Pokemon Summer Camp! I remember going to one as a kid, and it was a lot of fun, so I figured this one would be fun too! Serena said she's been to one too, and she liked it. Bonnie and Clemont have never been to one, but they're excited just like Serena and I!

It really was a lot of fun too! I was on the same team as Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena, and together, we made up Team Froakie! We came in third place during the competition, placing behind Team Chikorita and Team Squirtle. It was a close competition though!

I hope I get another opportunity to participate in a summer camp with my friends. They really are a lot of fun!

Ash

Dad,

When I met up with Korrina in Shalour City, she said I would learn the most about Mega Evolution by traveling with her. She joined my band of friends, and we traveled to Geosenge Town together. She still needed to get the Mega Stone for her own Lucario.

When she finally did get it, it was terrifying. Her Lucario lost control, and only me and Pikachu were able to control him. I thought I was gonna end up in the hospital again, but thankfully Lucario regained control before that happened.

I guess Mega Evolution requires a strong bond between the Trainer and Pokemon though. We visited a Mega Evolution Trainer named Mabel, who really seemed to help out with controlling Lucario during his Mega Evolution. She said Lucario needed to learn how to control his Aura. Korrina did some training with him, and the next time her Lucario Mega Evolved, he seemed to have more control over himself. It just made him a lot more exhausted after everything was done, but maybe that'll happen less as he gets used to it. I guess all he had to do was take control of his Aura. I wonder if all Pokemon are like that though; not all of them have Auras. I think Lucario's the only one that does. I guess I'll find out as I go!

We're headed back to Shalour City now, and I'm hoping that now is my time to challenge Korrina. We've already battled once, and she beat me. This time, I'm looking to win! Wish me luck!

Ash

Dad,

Have you ever heard about something called Bond Phenomenon? What do you do with your time? Are you a Pokemon researcher? What are you doing that keeps you from responding to me? I have so many unanswered questions and so many letters that haven't been responded to. I hope you're getting these…

Anyways, Bond Phenomenon is another form of evolution. Unlike Mega Evolution though, it doesn't require a Key Stone or a Mega Stone or anything like that. You just have to have a strong bond with your Pokemon, and there has to be a lot of trust between the Trainer and their Pokemon. The only one known to be able to experience this form of evolution is Greninja. I think I'm the only one that's experienced it. We first discovered it when my Frogadier evolved into Greninja.

There's not much known about it though. All we know is that Greninja is the only Pokemon that can do it and that even I feel the pain Greninja feels. It hurts a lot at times, but I'm alright. I'm a tough kid. I've experienced worse. We just have to be careful because too much of it can make us both pass out, and that's never fun. When we're bonded though, he kinda looks a little bit like me. It's kinda cool, to be honest.

Just don't tell Mom. She'll probably freak out if she finds out and tell me to come home immediately or tell me to stop using Greninja so I don't get seriously hurt. She already worries enough about me, and I don't want her to worry any more than she already does. I really like my Greninja, and I don't want to quit seeing the world just yet. Just when I think I've seen it all, I learn about a new place, and I want to see it all.

Ash

Dad,

The Alola region has been so cool! It was pretty cool to hear about a set of islands that made up a whole region. It reminded me a bit of the Orange Islands when I heard about it, but since I've been experiencing stuff on the islands, it really is almost just like the Orange Islands!

In Alola, they have trials instead of gyms. The Trial Captains have a little task for you to do, and if you complete it, you get to battle the Trial Captain. It's a fun little concept, and I really enjoyed it. Instead of badges, you get Z-Crystals for completing the trials and beating Trial Captains. Those Z-Crystals let you use Z-Moves, which are basically powered up versions of typical moves we already know, like Thunderbolt or Volt Tackle. There's also Totem Pokemon, which are basically bigger and stronger versions of typical Pokemon that guard the Z-Crystals in most of the trials. You only really fight the Totem Pokemon in most trials, and then you fight the Trial Captain when you've completed all of the trials on that island, and then you can move onto the next island!

I haven't finished the Island Challenge yet though. There's still quite a few trials I have to go through. Apparently there's one for every type there is in the world. Some of my classmates, like Hau, have already beaten a Trial Captain, so I'm trying to get to a point where I'm ready to do that! I've gotta get to bed now though. I have school in the morning, and I don't wanna be late! Write to ya soon, Dad!

Ash

Dad,

You know, I've been thinking a bit lately, and something's been on my mind. I think it's been on my mind for a while, but I've always pushed it back and ignored it because I had so many other things to do while exploring the Pokemon world. Being in school here in Alola and taking more time on my Island Challenge has really given me some time to think, and one thing has really been on my mind.

I've never actually gotten a letter back from you.

Are you actually getting these letters? If you are, are you just ignoring them? Why? I'm your kid, you know, I'd love to hear from you every once in a while. If I can find time in my busy schedule to write to you and send letters off, I would hope you could too. Don't get me wrong, having the support of my friends has been great, and Mom's always had my back. It'd just be nice knowing my Dad had my back too.

I hope I get _something_ from you soon.

Ash

Dad,

I don't know where you are, and I don't know what you're up to. I don't know why you can't even take the time to write me a letter, even when I've been keeping you updated about my location wherever I go.

But it's okay. I just hope wherever you are and whatever you're doing, you're alright. Even though I'm frustrated with you for never writing back, I don't want to know that my Dad's been hurt.

I hope this letter reaches its destination, and I hope all of my other letters have too. I'm still gonna keep writing to you about all my adventures, Dad, even if I never do get a reply back from you.

I hope you're proud of me, Dad.

Ash


End file.
